


The Sweetest Little Part of Fate

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: Fate brought us you [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Enhanced Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Rest of team is mentioned in the background, human experimentation (referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: Fate was often throwing wrenches in Daisy’s plans. Sometimes they were good, such as Coulson finding her van or saving Daniel while in the 1950s. Others were devastating, like being controlled by Hive and Lincoln’s death.Finding three enhanced children in a Hydra facility definitely wasn’t the strangest thing to happen in Daisy’s life but it might be one of the best.“They need a home Daniel. They need us.”
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Fate brought us you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194338
Comments: 60
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This fic was spurred from my desire to see more Dousy adopting stories plus one of my fav fic tropes within Marvel. It was originally supposed to be a 2-3k one-shot but quickly spiraled out of control. I went back and forth on keeping it as a long one-shot or splitting into chapters and finally settled on chapter so I hope it flows nicely.
> 
> Anyways, enough of me rambling, please enjoy this future fic set approximately 4 years after the finale!

“Alright, you two take the east side. Kora and I will cover the west,” Daisy said to Elena and Davis as they entered the compound.

“Remember, your objective is to take down Hydra agents, gather intel, and search for prisoners,” Piper reminded them all over coms.

“Yeah, we got it Piper. We’re heading to the labs now,” Daisy said as they rounded a corner to find a pack of Hydra agents charging their way. Daisy and Kora made quick work of them and they kept moving, checking rooms along the way.

Finally, they reached the main lab where Shield had been suspecting that human experimentation could be occurring. Despite the Avengers having taken down most of Hydra’s residual facilities years ago, they still seemed to pop up on Shield’s radar every so often. Now that Mack had got Shield back in good standing with most countries, it was agreed upon that they would be best to take down the base and save any potential captives.

Kora and Daisy easily and efficiently iced all of the lab techs and secured them. They didn’t want to leave any potential for escape before the second unit arrived.

“Start sorting through the files and downloading any data you can find. I’m going to go check for any hostages,” Daisy told Kora.

Daisy quickly, but cautiously, made her way through the giant lab with her icer poised in front of her. However, she was not prepared for the sight that would greet her when she rounded the next corner.

Huddled in a corner of a small room was a young girl, approximately 6 or 7 years old. Laying next to her on a thin mat was a slightly older boy, probably 10 or 11. Daisy felt a lump in her throat seeing the children and she felt her stomach drop when she noticed a crib against the other wall. Daisy scanned the room again and found the girl looking at her with fear.

In that moment, Daisy felt nothing but disgust for Hydra. How could they keep these kids in a small room and experiment on them. Her anger was rising but then she looked back at the little girl who looked terrified and that centered her. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and took a deep, cleansing breath. She needed to secure the area and get these kids back to the quinjet for safety.

“I’ll be back in just a minute to save you, ok?” Daisy told the girl through the glass wall but didn’t wait for any acknowledgement.

Daisy’s nerves tingled with urgency now as she moved faster down the hallway, icing any Hydra she came across. Once she felt confident that the lab was clear she went back to the room. She let herself inside using a key card she swiped off one of the lab tech’s coats.

The girl curled further back into the wall, still holding the boy’s hand and trembling slightly. Daisy also noticed her frantic glances at the crib though indicating that Daisy’s suspicions were right about a third child.

Daisy crouched down in front of her, but stayed back a few feet. “Hi, my name’s Daisy. I’m here to help you. Do you understand me?”

Daisy watched as the girl tried to process her words, before nodding ever so slightly. “Good. Is this your brother?” Another slight nod. “And is there another kid in the crib over there?” She hesitated, and then nodded again.

Daisy could see the girl was trying to be brave but was clearly very skeptical about whether Daisy was good or not.

“You know, I think you are very brave for letting me be in here. I’ve been hurt by these bad guys before too.” Daisy pulled up her sleeves, revealing some of her scars. “It can be scary to trust someone, but I promise that my friends and I are here to help you. But to do that, I need to take you and your siblings with us away from here. Can you trust me to get you somewhere safe?”

The child still looked skeptical but then she looked down at her brother and her face fell. Daisy saw sadness and fear cross the girl’s face which made her worry about the boy’s current condition. “Help him?” the girl finally asked in a whisper.

“I will do everything in my power to help him if you come with me.”

The girl nodded and stood up. “I wake up R.”

“Uhh Daisy,” Kora said over coms, “did you find any – “

“- children? Yes, I did.” Daisy watched Kora come around the corner to stand outside the room. “Yo-Yo. Davis. Are you guys done?”

“Cleared our half and have the intel. Heading back to the jet,” Elena said.

“We found three children and I could use Davis’ help. Piper, prepare the quinjet and call base.”

“Roger that.”

Daisy focused her attention back on the girl who had walked over to the crib and stuck one of her hands through the railing. Daisy took a couple small and silent steps closer in order to peak over the railing and get a better look at the last child. She thought the child looked around 2 years old. While she was happy it wasn’t an infant, her heart still clenched at the thought of such a small child living like this. 

Daisy heard the older girl whispering things in a language she could only guess was Russian while rubbing the baby’s hair. Daisy couldn’t help but notice that she was only using one hand and was holding her other one close to her chest.

Seconds later the baby’s eyes popped open and she smiled when looking up at her sister despite a clearly tired haze.

Daisy heard boots approaching and saw Kora take position but luckily it was only Elena and Davis.

“Alright, we need to go.” Daisy walked over to the girls. “My friend is going to carry your brother. Can you walk and I’ll carry your sister?”

“No! I take her!” The girl shot back and tried to lift the toddler from the crib but Daisy noticed a strong flash of pain cross the girl’s face which told Daisy her suspicion about a broken or sprained wrist was correct.

“Hey, I can tell your hurt and the only way I can help you and your brother is to get you all out of here quickly. I promise I won’t hurt her and you can stay by me the whole time okay?” Daisy said with every ounce of sincerity she could muster into her words.

The girl looked around the room, down at her wrist, at her brother, at her sister, and finally back at Daisy before nodding with a deep frown on her face.

“You are very brave. I promise it will be okay,” Daisy said and went to lift the baby from the crib who seemed a little scared until her sister whispered something again.

Davis came in and picked the boy up bridal style and off they went. Elena took point to make sure they hadn’t missed any Hydra agents and Kora took up the rear just in case. Daisy followed behind Davis holding the younger girl while the other one held her hand tightly.

Elena was able to easily disarm and ice the last few Hydra goons they encountered. Within minutes they were on the jet and ready for take-off. Davis took the boy to the medical area and Daisy followed with the girls assuming they would be upset if she tried to separate them.

Daisy sat the toddler down in one seat and indicated for the girl to sit next to her. Daisy turned to Davis and Kora who had followed her into the med area. “Someone update Mack on the situation and patch Jemma into the system to look at the boy’s vitals. I want to make sure we don’t need to make a side stop before heading back to the Lighthouse.”

Once they nodded Daisy turned back to the girls and knelt in front of them, plastering on a big smile to try to help ease their minds.

“Thank you for being so brave. I know I said it before but my name is Daisy and I’m an agent of Shield. Can you tell me your names?”

“I’m N,” the older girl said, “this is R and he is J. Is he okay?”

Daisy tried to not let her mind settle on the implication of single letter names in alphabetical order. Instead she focused on the girls. “My best friend is going to check him out. There is no one I trust more to make sure he is okay.”

Her words seemed to soothe the child. “Do you know how old you are?” Daisy asked but the girl looked confused and shook her head. Hopefully, Kora had managed to find the kids files.

“That’s okay. Are you hungry or thirsty?”

The girl looked skeptically at Daisy, probably trying to gage if her words were a trick. The conversation was interrupted though when Kora came back in. “Jemma’s waiting to video chat with you.”

“Great, can you take them to the kitchen and see if they want a banana or juice box?” Daisy asked her sister, hoping to be able to chat with Jemma without prying little ears.

“No!” N said, “we stay with you!”

Daisy’s heart clenched, “I know you want to but I need to talk with my friend. You’ll only be gone for a few minutes. Plus, Kora is my sister; you can trust her.”

N looked uneasy as she glanced between Daisy and Kora. Daisy knew she was asking a lot of the child but she was relieved when N stood up and helped R off the chair. She watched as Kora guided them out and told them about the candy stashes they have. She shook her head at her sister's antics while turning back to the screen and patching Jemma in.

“Daisy, what’s the emergency? I was teaching a lab when Mack called saying you needed something.”

“We had a bit of a situation at the Hydra base. 3 kids, possibly enhanced. The oldest is out cold and I just want to make sure he’ll be okay till we get back to base in a couple hours.”

“How old?”

“He’s 10 or 11 range. The girls are roughly around 7 and 2.”

Jemma sighed and Daisy knew the feeling all too well. These kids have probably been experimented on and kept in that tiny room their whole life. Daisy knew foster care sucked but she figured it was a dream compared to their situation.

“Well, I will need an MRI when you get here to check for head trauma and maybe some X-rays just in case, but his vitals look stable. I’m guessing they just knocked him out but as long as nothing changes drastically, he should be fine till you get here.”

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief, “great, thanks Jem. Can I ask for a favor?”

“I will be in the med bay when you land, don’t worry.”

Daisy was incredibly thankful for her friend. Despite being technically retired, Jemma would still pitch in medically whenever needed and right now, Daisy was beyond grateful that her friend was teaching at the Academy for the week and could check the children over.

“Would you also be willing to see if one of the girl’s wrist is broken too? And give both of them full checkups? They’re skittish but I’m slowly gaining the older girl’s trust. Please Jems, you know there’s no one I trust more than you.” 

Jemma gave her a soft smile. “Of course Daisy. I’m here for the week anyways. Anything I can do, I would be happy to do it. Just get them here in one piece.”

They said their goodbyes and Daisy went to find Kora and the girls. Both were sitting up on the counter with Kora in front of them handing them small pieces of chocolate while telling them stories about space. One look at R told Daisy that the little one needed to go back to sleep and N probably needed to sleep for the rest of the flight too.

“Alright little ones, let's go back to the med bay so you can sleep.” Daisy walked over and held her arms out to R who practically fell into them. N let Kora help her off the counter and once again grabbed Daisy’s hand to walk back to the med bay.

Daisy laid R down on the bed next to the boy and her eyes drifted closed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

“We won’t land for a couple hours and it’s late. Do you want to take a nap too?” Daisy had noticed that N was starting to look tired.

“You stay?” she asked sweetly.

Daisy smiled, “I’ll stay right here. Promise.”

N gave a subtle nod and climbed up beside her sister. True to her word, Daisy grabbed her tablet and positioned herself next to their bed. She watched their breaths even out for a few minutes before deciding that she at least needed to get a sense of what they were dealing with. She pulled up each of their files on her tablet.

**EXPERIMENT J** – Mother: Jamaican (hostage), Father: American (Hydra), Powers: ability to change molecular density; can phase through objects and become hard as stone. Age: 11

**EXPERIMENT N** – Mother: German (Hydra), Father: Romanian (hostage), Powers: ability to manipulate water in all three phases. Age 7

**EXPERIMENT R** – Mother: Indonesian (hostage), Father: British (Hydra), Powers: levitation and ability to form force fields. Age 2

That was all the information Daisy could stomach until they knew more about the children’s conditions. She also noticed that they all wore black bracelets which she was able to find referenced as power dampening bracelets. Her heart ached thinking about having powers at such a young age and never having control over when you use them.

She couldn’t help but find herself captivated by the three kids in front of her. They were all so different but they were bonded by cruel circumstances and Daisy knew that position all too well. However, it was clear that they also had no sense of knowing how much life is really out there considering how quickly the girls were growing trust for Daisy.

Daisy made a vow right then and there to do whatever in her power she could to give these kids a somewhat normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check with Dr. Jemma Simmons and a conversation with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is pre-written so I've decided to update on a Thurs/Sun schedule as I finish editing unless something goes astray. Not much action happens in this one but we do get a good Dousy conversation!

When they landed back at base Daisy went to pick up N while Kora got R and Davis came to collect J.

N stirred in Daisy’s arms as she picked her up. “Shh I got you. It’s just Daisy. Look J and R are both here as well.”

N nodded and let her head fall onto Daisy’s shoulder. Her eyes stayed open though, keeping a watchful eye on her siblings. Daisy knew she was probably terrified but took it as a good sign that she was letting Daisy carry her into a new location.

Only a few agents were roaming around and moved quickly out of their way. They were greeted by Jemma as soon as they made it to the lab.

“Lay the boy over here. The girls can sleep in that bed that I rigged guard rails onto.”

Daisy was about to lay N down but the girl clung onto her tighter.

“Hey, it's ok,” Daisy said looking into her wide eyes. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

A quick shake of her head was all Daisy needed to see before repositioning the girl in her arms to sit comfortably on her hip. Luckily, N seemed small for her age and was easy for Daisy to hold.

“N, I’d like to introduce you to my best friend, Dr. Jemma Simmons. She is going to help your brother get better and help your wrist too.”

“Doctor?” N squeaked out with wide eyes.

“Hi Sweetheart. I’m a good doctor, promise.” Jemma smiled softly at the girl much like how she looks at Alya. “I will do my best not to harm any of you, okay? I just want to make sure your brother is ok by taking a few fancy pictures and drawing a little blood. He won’t feel a thing and then we can look at your wrist.”

N narrowed her eyes at Jemma and Daisy worried that this would be the child’s breaking point. But she ended up nodding again, apparently having decided to trust Daisy about her doctor friend. She then looked back at Daisy again, “stay?”

Daisy smiled, “I’m not leaving you.” Even though the words were meant to just appease the child, Daisy felt the weight of them. She didn’t want to leave these kids. 

Jemma gave the boy a full check up and ran a blood test to see if he had been drugged or physically knocked out. “Well, I found trace amounts of a mild sedative in his blood. He was clearly also hit in the head given the welt on his temple but unless he doesn’t wake up by morning, I’m going to hold off on an MRI.”

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief that he should be fine. She was very interested in actually meeting the oldest child here and hoped that he would wake up by morning.

“Alright N, your turn,” Daisy said sitting in a chair with the girl on her lap.

Jemma smiled at the girl and kneeled in front of her. “Can I see your hurt wrist? I’m going to touch it and have you move it around. I want you to tell me when it hurts, okay?”

N nodded her head and let Jemma inspect her injured wrist.

“Well the good news is that her wrist isn’t broken, likely just sprained. I’ll wrap it for now and find a child sized brace for her tomorrow.”

“That’s great news,” Daisy smiled.

“The rest of their check-ups can wait until tomorrow or the next day. Right now, I think they all should just get a good night’s sleep.”

“I agree, thanks Jem.”

“Of course. I’ll leave you be but I’ll be around for a while if you need anything.” Jemma smiled at them both and left the room.

“Ok kiddo, back to bed for you. Do you need to go to the bathroom or a drink of water?” Daisy asked.

N nodded. Daisy led the girl to the bathroom and then back to the bed R was sleeping in a few minutes later.

“Daisy?”

Daisy tried to hide her shock that N had said her name but knew what the child would ask. “Yes, I’m going to stay here.”

N nodded but looked like there was something else on her mind. “Why did you take us away?”

This time Daisy had a much harder time hiding her surprise. She wasn’t really sure yet what had happened in the facility or how much J and N knew about their condition versus the outside world. “Well, the people that were keeping you were bad people and I’m assuming weren’t treating you very well. It’s my job to help and protect people, especially children like you three.”

Daisy held eye contact with the little girl until she nodded and shut her eyes to fall asleep. Within minutes, Daisy was once again watching over three children sleeping who, despite only meeting hours ago, she felt extremely protective over.

The emotions overwhelmed her and she took a deep breath as she pulled out her phone to send Daniel a message that he could come find her now. She hadn’t wanted to overwhelm them with any more people but now that they were safe and asleep for the time being, Daisy found herself craving Daniel’s steady head to settle her racing thoughts.

She heard a light tap on the window and turned to see her lovely husband. Even after over four years of being together, Daisy still felt her heart jump a little at the sight of him, something she never thought would happen after Lincoln. She took one last look to make sure the kids were all asleep before slipping out of the room into the hallway.

“Hey,” she said with a dopey smile before leaning up to kiss him lightly.

“Hey,” he said smiling at her, “I brought you tea and a sandwich since I’m sure you haven’t eaten.” Which was very true. She hadn’t thought about food since she had lunch before they left on the mission.

“You’re too good to me,” Daisy said, grabbing her tea. She sighed holding the warm mug and smelling her favorite tea that May had got her hooked on to calm her nerves after rough missions.

“So, those are the kids?”

Daisy hummed in confirmation. “The boy, J, is 11. He can phase through objects. N is 7 and can manipulate water. R is 2 and a half and can create force fields and such.”

Daniel shook his head with a frown. “You know, it’s one thing to turn a consenting adult into a super soldier. It’s a whole other thing to genetically modify children to become your personal weapons.”

Daisy couldn’t agree more. Even getting her powers in her twenties had been terrifying and knowing people saw her as a threat still didn’t sit well with her. She hadn’t been given a choice about her powers, but at least she was old enough to understand how to learn to handle them. These kids were Hydra’s lab rats though. They deserved a real life.

“How are they doing?”

“The boy is stable. Jemma thinks he’ll wake up by morning. R has been asleep for the most part but never cried, just a little unsure about the new people and the jet. N was awake when I found them and she’s pretty skittish, quiet, and understandably scared but trying not to show it. She always looks like she’s calculating the situation. I think she is warming up to me though.” Daisy smiled thinking about her interactions with the middle child. “She kept asking me to stay with them and let me hold her and comfort her. She’s terrified but obviously craves connection.”

Daisy gazed into the room and reflected on the past few hours. She felt drawn to these kids from the first minute she laid eyes on them and she felt lucky that N was already beginning to trust her - a monumental task for a kid who most likely never had any positive relations with adults.

She sighed and looked back at Daniel who had a dopey grin on his face. “What?”

“Oh nothing. You’re just wearing your heart on your sleeve again.”

Daisy blushed but smiled.

“So, what’s going to happen to them? Protective foster care?”

Daisy’s heart rate sped up. She abruptly turned back towards him. “No! They can’t go into foster care! It’s too dangerous. They’ll stay with Shield.”

“Hey, breathe,” Daniel said. He took her tea and sandwich from her hands and set them on the counter. “Daisy, we both know that a Shield base is no place for a kid to grow up. These kids have been in a lab their whole lives. They need to experience the world.”

Daisy knew he was being rational, but she wasn’t hearing it. There was no way in hell she would let these kids grow up in the foster system the same way she did. They were powered and they needed protection. She knew right then and there what she needed to do.

“They’ll come home with us.”

She watched Daniel’s face closely. His eyebrows raised ever so slightly but he also smiled indicating the idea wasn’t too outlandish to him.

“We’ve talked about adopting before but knew it would be hard with my track record,” Daisy began arguing, grabbing his hands like an anchor. “Here are three kids who need a home and need protection from people who would want to weaponize them. We can protect them. Kora and I can help them learn about their powers. We can let them have a semi-normal life.”

Daisy felt like she was begging with her heart racing. She felt protective over these kids and would do whatever it took to save them.

She hadn’t realized she was crying until Daniel wiped a tear from her eyes. She then also noticed that her hands were shaking. “Dais, I know this is important to you and I know you want to help these kids. But this decision should probably wait until after you’ve had a good night’s sleep and we talk with Mack.”

Daisy’s heart sank. “You don’t want to help them?”

“Of course I do! I will back you up one hundred percent if this is the best option for the kids,” he said, gathering her in his arms.

Daisy released a sigh of relief, “they need a home Daniel. They need us.”

“Ok, Daisy. I’ll talk to Mack.” He pressed a firm kiss to the crown of her forehead and held her for a few more minutes. “I’m assuming you’re staying here for the night?”

Daisy nodded, “I promised I wouldn’t leave.”

“Alright, I’ll bring you some clothes but try to get some sleep while you’re here.”

Daisy nodded again. Daniel gave her one more kiss and left to talk with Mack.

Daisy spent the next hour nibbling on her sandwich and drinking her lukewarm tea while doing a more thorough reading of the files, trying to piece together as much info as possible about the kids.

Daniel returned at some point to drop off a pair of sweats and clothes for the morning before bidding her goodnight, promising to return in the morning.

Daisy knew she would fight Mack and anyone else she needed to in order to make sure these kids came home with her and Daniel. Nothing was going to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, more time with the kids and a conversation with Mack! Thanks for reading and the lovely comments so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet J and Daisy and Daniel have a chat with Mack

The next morning, Daisy woke up to find a pair of little eyes staring back at her.

“Good morning R.” Daisy smiled at the youngest child. Daisy’s words seemed to wake the older girl from her sleep.

Her eyes slowly came into focus as she looked around and landed on Daisy. “You stayed.”

“Just like I promised.”

N gave her a small smile and then looked at R and smiled before finally looking at J. “Can I wake him up?”

“Sure honey, just be gentle.” Daisy sent Jemma a message that the kids were awake and to come check on J.

N walked over to J’s bed and shook his shoulder. “J wake up.” He started groaning and the girl switched to the same language that she used with R last night.

Finally, the boy’s eyes flew open and he looked around frantic. His arm swung out to grab N. “Safe! We’re safe!” She said loudly.

He looked at her. “Where are we?”

Daisy decided now would be a good time to step in. “Hi, my name is Daisy. I’m a Shield agent and the person who found you all last night in the Hydra facility. The people holding you were bad people, so my friends and I brought you here. Don’t worry, you’re safe now and won’t be experimented on again.”

The boy glared at her and looked like he was preparing to attack until N whispered something else to him and he seemed to relax slightly. He sat up on the bed, immediately holding his head and groaning as his eyes squeezed shut.

“Woah slow down there; you have a pretty nasty bump on your head. Do you remember being hit?” He nodded. Before Daisy could ask a follow up question, Jemma walked in.

“Oh good, everyone is awake! I’m so happy to see you sitting up J, but please take it easy.”

“And who are you?” J said, quirking an eyebrow.

“My name is Dr. Jemma Simmons. I’m here to make sure all of you are healthy.”

“She’s nice,” N added. “She made my wrist feel better.”

J’s eyes widened looking down at her wrist. “N! Did they do this to you?”

N looked down and nodded, “I got mad that they hurt you and he twisted my wrist when he threw me back inside.”

J sighed, “how many times have I told you not to do that. They could have hurt you way worse.”

Jemma and Daisy were taking the scene all in, trying to absorb the information that was freely flowing between the older children. J was obviously very protective over the younger girls.

Jemma interrupted the conversation between the siblings. “Well, J, I want to check you out a little more thoroughly now that you're awake and check for a concussion.”

The boy immediately looked more on edge again but R decided to cut the tension, “JJ!” Daisy turned her attention back to the toddler who was clearly displeased about both the lack of attention and not being greeted by her brother.

J smiled brightly at the toddler, “Hi R!” He then looked back at Jemma with a face that said he was ready to bargain. “I will let you check me out but you have to feed them and promise not to hurt them.”

Daisy was ready to respond but Jemma beat her to it, “well lucky for you, I already thought that far ahead.” She disappeared out the door for a minute before returning with a tray full of fruits and granola bars as well as a bottle of milk. She was also carrying a bag that Daisy hoped contained some of the kids clothes and stuff they keep on base for emergencies like this. “I thought you all might be hungry and want some clean clothes. I didn’t know if R would still want a bottle but I brought one just in case.”

Jemma didn’t really need to say the last part because as soon as the little one saw the bottle, she screamed “baba!”

J smiled, “you were right. It’s the only nice thing they would do because they hated hearing her scream every morning and night.”

Jemma smiled and passed the bottle to the toddler who looked absolutely giddy.

“Can I sit with them while you check me out?” J asked, looking a little anxious which Daisy completely understood. He had no right to trust them even though the girls seemed relatively comfortable.

“Of course! N how about you hop up and start eating and Daisy can move R over here,” Jemma said and Daisy moved to pick up the toddler who didn’t fight her at all – another win in Daisy’s mind.

Everything after that went rather smoothly. Jemma concluded that he didn’t have a concussion and any other injuries seemed to have already faded. Children’s Motrin would most likely be enough for any pain he might have which eased a lot of Daisy’s worries.

Jemma also managed to do standard health exams on the two girls while the kids ate and cleared them medically. Eventually they would want to do a few more exams to see how their powers worked and affected their health but both Jemma and Daisy knew that today was not that day.

Part of Daisy was surprised given their skittishness that everything went as smoothly as it did. Then again, she also knew it was a survival technique – try to cause as little drama as possible and maybe you won’t get hurt. Unfortunately for her, that was a skill she never mastered while in foster care.

After they were done eating, Jemma stuck around while the kids changed and got ready for the day. They were just about to take the kids to the lounge where they could watch cartoons and play with board games or Alya’s coloring books when Daniel and Kora walked in.

“Good morning!” Kora said to the kids who all tensed slightly with the newcomers.

“Hey,” Daisy greeted them with a smile. “N and R, you remember Kora. J, this is my sister Kora who helped me rescue you all. And this is Daniel, my husband.”

“Hi kids,” Daniel waved and grinned at the children who were staring at him with skepticism. He then looked back as Daisy, “Dais, Mack wants to see us in his office.”

Daisy sighed. She knew she needed to talk with Mack to get things sorted out but she had to admit she was a little worried about what he would say. “Someone needs to watch the kids.”

“Well that’s why I’m here dearest sister of mine. I can stay and hang out with them,” Kora said.

“I also cancelled my morning lecture so I can stay with them too,” Jemma added looking at Daisy. “We’ll be fine. Go talk to Mack.” Jemma squeezed Daisy’s arm which was comforting.

“Ok fine. I’ll meet you all in the lounge when we’re done.”

“You’re leaving?” N said running up to Daisy.

Daisy leaned down, “only for a little bit. I have to go talk to the boss man for a little bit but I promise to come back.” Daisy brushed some of the girl’s hair back behind her ears and smiled at her. “Don’t worry, Kora is great at games and Jemma loves coloring.”

N’s eyebrows were scrunched together, portraying her uncertainty. Daisy stood up and added, “I can still walk with you to the lounge though. That sound good?”

N nodded. Daisy looked up to see J staring at them with a blank expression. She could sense that he was once again a little surprised at his sister’s comfort in the new situation.

“Come here R, we don’t want you getting lost in the base,” Daisy said, reaching out for the toddler who practically threw herself in Daisy’s arms, giggling as she did. N grabbed her free hand and looked at J asking him to join them.

Once she got the kids settled with Jemma and Kora, Daisy grabbed Daniel’s hand and they headed towards Mack’s office.

“Were you able to talk to him?”

“Yeah.”

“And?” Daisy stopped them from walking so she could look at Daniel. She needed to know what to expect from this conversation. Her mind was made up and she was ready to put up a fight to bring those kids home with them.

“He’s skeptical but open to the idea. He wanted to talk to you himself though.” Daniel rubbed his thumb across her hand in a soothing way. “I know we haven’t got to talk about it much but I want to make sure you know I support you one hundred percent.”

Daisy sighed. This shouldn’t be her decision alone. They were partners. “You know this would be your life too right? As much as I want to bring those kids home with us, I won’t force you to make a rash decision because it's what I want. We’d both be their parents Daniel. You can’t do this just for me.”

“Hey, who said it was just about you?” He pulled her closer. “You know I want kids and you also know I was fine when you said you wanted to adopt instead of having biological kids. You aren’t forcing me into something I don’t want Dais. Even though I haven’t got to know them yet, I know they need a home and I can’t think of a better person to be their mother than you.”

Daisy blushed and tried to break eye contact, but Daniel lifted her chin to force her to look back at him. “I trust your instincts and if you think those three beautiful children are meant to be ours, then I will do everything in my power to bring them home with us.”

Daisy grinned and leaned up to kiss him. It had been over four years and moments like this made her thank the universe for blessing her with such an incredible man. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now let’s go prove to Mack that J, N and R are meant to be ours.”

Daisy laughed, “they need real names. Thinking about them just being letters makes me sad.”

Daniel kissed her forehead, “one problem at a time.”

“Tremors!” Mack said with a grin as they entered his office and he stood to give her a hug. “I’m glad you made it back in one piece.”

Daisy smirked, “what can I say, I’m just that good.”

“Alright slow down, we don’t need your ego getting too big,” Mack said as they all took their seats.

“Hmm, I promise to keep it in check if you let the kids come home with Daniel and I.”

Mack released a sigh and shook his head fondly. “Straight to the point as always.”

Daisy raised her eyebrow. She wasn’t going to waste time beating around the bush. She wanted to hear what he had to say so that she could dismantle all of his arguments until he agreed.

“Listen Daisy, I’ve already talked to Daniel about your stance on the kids, but you have to understand why I have reservations. These are three kids who were genetically modified to have powers and have been experimented on their whole lives. They are going to have to get over years of trauma. And on top of that, we can almost guarantee that Hydra will try to find them and who knows who else will come after them if the world learns of their powers. Are you sure you’re ready to take that all on?”

Daisy held eye contact with Mack. She knew he was just doing his job as director and as her friend but his words weren’t going to scare her off.

“I know what it’s like to have powers, to be scared of them, and then overcome that fear to use them for good. I also grew up in the system and I would have given anything for even one agent to have been brave enough to take the risk of protecting me when I was an infant 084. Now, I can be that person for these kids. I refuse to let what happened with me happen to them.” Daisy paused to let her words sink in. The truth of why she had never been allowed to stay with a foster family had been brutal to learn. While it may have kept her safe, it hurt her psychologically on a deeper level than Shield could have ever considered. “So yes, I am ready to do whatever it takes to protect them.”

Mack sat back in his seat twiddling his thumbs in contemplation. Daisy felt Daniel’s hand rest on her thigh, and she felt better knowing he was right there with her.

“Alright, I will agree on a probationary period. If the first few weeks go well then they can stay,” Mack said with a smile.

Daisy released a deep breath. Despite Mack’s terms, she knew it was only a formality and he had no intention of taking them away unless absolutely necessary. A possibility that Daisy refused to even think about.

She stood up and rounded his desk to give him another hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome tremors. Welcome to parenthood with the rest of us.”

Daisy laughed pulling away, “honestly, I thought I was going to have to fight you harder.”

“Nah,” Mack shook his head fondly, “your old-fashioned husband over there made a solid case last night. I just wanted to talk to you myself before I made an official decision.”

Daisy walked over to Daniel and gave him a peck on the cheek before looking back at Mack, “you won’t regret this. No one could possibly love them more than an orphan and a man out of time.” Both men in the room laughed. “Plus, anyone who tries to hurt them will learn how it feels to be quaked into a brick wall.”

“Alright mama bear,” Daniel said resting a hand on her shoulder, “save your death threats for an enemy. How about we get back to the kids and introduce them to Mack while we give them the good news.”

Daisy smiled and off they went to tell the kids about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, the kids go home with Daisy and Daniel and we have cameos by a couple other characters. And I promise the kids will get names eventually!
> 
> Also, I've started writing a couple one-shots in this universe that take place after this initial story. I don't know yet if I will just add them on at the end or make a part 2 in a series for one-shots but if anyone has events/prompts/ideas they want to see in this story, leave them in the comments or send me an ask/dm on Tumblr @herosofmarvelanddc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids' first night at home with Dousy and a special appearance by our favorite Shield parents.

It took two days for Daniel, Kora, and Piper to get the guest room and office ready for the kids to go home. They already had a full-size bed in the guest room for when Kora stayed over so that room was easily converted into J’s room. However, they needed to buy a twin bed for N and a toddler bed for R to put in their old office. Daisy had debated with Jemma about if R should stay in a crib since that was what she was used to, but Jemma assured her that she was old enough to sleep in a toddler bed. She also made the point that making the transition now would be easier than in a few months when she inevitably learned to escape the crib.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Jemma had gone a little crazy online shopping for clothes, toys, and other kid essentials. They let the kids have as much or as little say as they wanted in the items purchases. J had seemed hesitant at first to express things he liked but after watching a few Captain America cartoons, he jumped at having superhero sheets. “They’re like me!” he had said with the first true smile Daisy had seen from him.

N had been intrigued by the whole process. Daisy was quickly realizing that her calm and collected nature extended past stressful situations and into everyday life. She was far more relaxed now than the first night, but still chose her words rather carefully. She had happily sat with Daisy and Jemma for hours as they scrolled through countless websites. However, despite her curiosity, it was like pulling teeth getting her to say what she liked. The only thing that had been an affirmative yes was that she liked blue and purple.

And then finally there was R who you would never guess had been held captive in a scientific lab until a couple days ago. This sweet little child radiated happiness and seemed to love everything they showed her. She liked every animal and Disney princess from Alya’s coloring books and she really loved the flowers. They had found a sunflower dress for her to wear and she had spun around giggling until she got dizzy. It was an easy decision to pick a floral bedding set for her.

Everything was delivered to the house and Daniel, with the help of Kora and Piper, were able to get almost everything set up. The only thing left to do other than bring the kids home was to find them names. Daisy and Jemma had been throwing out names for two days but the kids seemed indifferent to almost every option. They narrowed down the lists to names starting with their respective letter names.

“Why don’t you and Daniel pick your top two or three names and then see if they have a preference?” Jemma had suggested and Daisy thought it was a great idea.

“How does that sound N? Want me and Daniel to pick a couple names for you to choose from?” Daisy said looking at the girl who still hardly left her side.

N nodded her head. Daisy just hoped her and J would actually pick a name. She had a feeling though that her and Daniel would end up picking R’s name themselves.

Daisy finally got the call from Daniel around dinner time that she could bring the kids home. Jemma helped her get R’s car seat and N’s booster seat situated before they parted ways.

“Call me later and let me know how it went,” Jemma said giving Daisy a hug.

“I will and thank you again for everything Jemma. I really couldn’t have done this without you.” Daisy meant it too. Having her best friend by her side made the last few days much less overwhelming.

“Nonsense. You are more than capable of anything,” Jemma said with a smile and Daisy was thankful for her.

“Alright I’m going to get them home and see what Daniel figured out for dinner.” The two hugged one final time before parting ways.

The whole ride home R babbled mostly nonsense while J and N stayed mostly quiet. Pulling into the driveway, Daisy wasn’t sure whether she was surprised or not to see May’s car also in the driveway. She had remembered to send May a few text messages this week letting her know she got back safely from the mission, but she hadn’t wanted to bother her with news of the kids while she was teaching. She felt comforted knowing May was here now though; she could definitely use some support from her mother figure.

“Come on kids, let’s see your new home and hopefully get some dinner.” Daisy unhooked R’s car seat straps and made sure J and N got out okay.

Daisy would admit that she was a little nervous walking up to her front door. This would be the kids’ first true home experience and she wanted them to feel secure here. Her heart ached thinking back very briefly to how nervous she was each time she went to a new home. Daisy hoped that the three of them weren’t nearly as nervous as she once was.

Daisy unlocked and opened the front door, motioning for the kids to go inside. “Daniel we’re home!”

“In the kitchen!” Daisy led the children through the entry way and smiled at who she saw.

“May,” Daisy grinned walking up to the woman and giving her a hug. She then moved to hug Coulson. “What are you doing here?”

“Well you failed to tell me in your text messages about these lovely children so I had to come investigate myself once Daniel mentioned them during a phone call.” May finished raising an eyebrow at Daisy who blushed. She looked at Daniel who just raised a playful eyebrow, obviously not knowing that she hadn’t informed May yet.

“And I just wanted to meet my grandkids and have some of Daniel’s cooking.” Coulson’s words made Daisy’s heart soar. No matter how many times Coulson or May referred to her as their daughter, the reminder never failed to make her heart beat a little faster with love.

“Well I hope May didn’t help with dinner,” Daisy smirked.

The men laughed and May scoffed.

“No, we kept her out. Don't worry, she won’t poison your kids,” Coulson laughed.

Daisy smiled and looked back at the kids who were standing in a little huddle watching the scene with intrigue. “May, Coulson, I’d like you to meet the newest members of this family J, N and R.”

R smiled and waved at them while J and N stayed rather passive. Daisy knew from the couple days at base that they would warm up pretty quickly though.

Daisy walked around the island to Daniel’s side. “Is dinner ready or should we show them their rooms first?”

“Nah let’s eat and let them settle in.” Daniel started grabbing plates and May helped serve while Daisy got the kids settled at the table.

Dinner was more lively and much smoother than Daisy envisioned it would go. J opened up rather quickly to Coulson and Daniel by talking about Captain America and Iron Man. R was chatting non-stop with May who nodded and listened to every incoherent word. N would occasionally translate what R said into something understandable but mostly just sat back and observed her two siblings. Daisy was also pleased to see that the kids tried everything on their plates and ate most of what was served to them.

After dinner, they decided it was time to show them their rooms and give a tour of the house. They started by showing them where Daisy and Daniel’s room was since it was closest to the kitchen and front door before heading to the back of the house where the other two bedrooms were.

First up was J’s room which was grey but already had some superhero posters hung up, no doubt thanks to Coulson. He smiled looking around the room and offered a thank you with a small smile which Daisy counted as another win. They passed the guest bath to across the hall where the girl’s room was which got a bigger reaction.

“FOW-ERS!” R yelled running to her bed which had flowers on it and a few stuffed animals. N had also moved from Daisy’s side to go stroke her own purple and blue bedding. Daisy moved over to her side and knelt down, “do you like it?”

N nodded and threw herself in Daisy’s arms making her laugh. N might be a child of few words, but she was growing more affectionate by the day which warmed Daisy’s heart.

Daisy helped the girls get ready for bed while Daniel made sure J knew where everything he needed was. They had already decided that the first night home would be a low-key movie night until the kids fell asleep. Routines could be established later.

There were lots of giggles and fun watching a Disney movie until around 7:30 when R asked for her bottle. Daisy thought it was adorable how she chose May’s lap to curl up on until she fell asleep. Not even 30 minutes later, N was asleep on Daisy’s lap as well.

“I’ll take N up and then I can come get R,” Daisy said to May once the movie was over. She slowly stood up with N in her arms.

“No let me take her,” May said repositioning R in her own arms.

Daisy heard J saying he also wanted to go to bed and she knew Daniel would make sure he got settled. Daisy laid N down on her bed and pulled her covers up. She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead. “Good night sweetheart.”

“Night Daisy,” N said, her voice laden with sleep.

Daisy stroked her hair again. Turning around she found May watching her from the door. They walked into the hallway with Daisy turning on the nightlight and closing the door. “Thanks for your help May.”

“Anything for you Daisy. You’re already turning into a great mother.”

Daisy blushed and lowered her head. She hadn’t really thought of herself as a mother yet but hearing May say it in this dark hallway made her insecurities rise.

“What if I’m not a good mother though?”

May raised an eyebrow, “what makes you think you won’t be?”

Daisy blushed a little harder and mumbled something that May didn’t quite catch the first time, “what?”

“Because I didn’t have a mother until I met you.”

“Oh Dais,” May pulled the girl in her arms. “Just because you didn’t have a mother figure as a child doesn’t mean you won’t be a good one for these kids. Plus you have Daniel, Phil and I, and everyone else from the team. You aren’t alone.”

Daisy smiled and leaned into May a little more. Although May had softened since retiring and spending time with the team's kids, it still wasn’t often that she was openly affectionate like this. “I love you.”

“Love you too Dais. And I love those kids of yours.”

Daisy pulled away smiling, “me too.”

“Everything okay out here?” Daniel asked closing the door to J’s room.

“Yup. He ok?”

“Should be.” Daniel grabbed her hand and led them back to Coulson in the living room. They all settled down and Coulson passed out some freshly brewed tea.

“So are you going to give them real names or do they want to keep being called by letters?” May asked the couple.

“We’ve talked about it with them. R doesn’t really understand the difference and J and N seem indifferent.” Daisy looked at Daniel silently asking for support.

“We think it would be best for them long term though to have real names. We were going to let the older two choose their own names but since that hasn’t gone well, we’re going to choose two or three and let them pick from those,” Daniel finished explaining, wrapping his free arm behind Daisy.

“Would you like to help us pick?” Daisy asked her pseudo parents who both brightened at the suggestion.

May and Coulson briefly glanced at each other and then nodded at the duo. “We would love to,” Coulson added.

The four spent the next 45 minutes debating on J and N names before finally getting to R.

“What about Rose?” May suggested.

Daisy looked up at May, amazed that she hadn’t thought of the name herself. She then looked at Daniel who was grinning. “I think it’s perfect. She already loves flowers and how cute would it be for you, Daisy, to have your own little Rose?”

Daisy blushed and shoved his arm gently, “sap.”

Daniel and Coulson laughed while May smirked.

“What do you think Coulson? Got any other suggestions?” Daisy asked even though she had already warmed up to the name.

“Nope, I think Rose is perfect too and I don’t think you will get any objections from the flower child herself.”

Daisy smiled feeling the love from her family.

Eventually they said good night to May and Coulson and headed to bed themselves.

After showering, Daisy crawled into bed beside Daniel who was reading a book, “can you believe we’re parents now?”

“No.” He closed his book and set it on his nightstand and pulling her into his arms. “How are you feeling.”

“Good. Anxious. Happy.” She looked up at him, “what about you?”

“I’m feeling pretty good. They’re safe now and they seem relatively relaxed which is good enough for me.”

“Aren’t you worried? Neither of us have any experience being parents.” Daisy couldn’t help that her worries were coming out tonight. On base it was easy to focus on the most important issues but now, her new reality was setting in.

“I think we have an amazing support system, and this is something that we’ve talked about for two years. I also think there is no way to prepare for parenthood. All we can do is take it one day at a time. There will be good days and bad days but we’ve conquered so many bigger challenges in life and found each other. I have confidence in us.”

Daisy leaned up and kissed him. “You always know what to say. I love you.”

“Love you too. Now we should go to bed since R will probably be up early.”

“And in the morning we discuss their names?”

Daniel hugged her closer, nodding his head. “And in the morning, they get their new names.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little bit of Mama May and Philindaisy I threw in! Next up: the kids get their names!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and encouragement so far! Only one more chapter to wrap up this intro into the universe and then I think I will start adding on one-shots at the end so feel free to send me ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this little story that has become near and dear to my heart. What started as a one-shot grew to this 5 part mini story and is still growing. I've already started writing proper one-shots to continue this 'verse and they will be posted in Part 2 of the series in a collection. Hopefully I'll start posting those in a couple weeks once my quarter of grad school ends. And I'm still accepting prompt ideas if anyone has them! (Hit me up in the comments or @herosofmarvelanddc on Tumblr)
> 
> Anyways, enough for now, enjoy this last chapter!

Daisy woke up slowly to the sound of quiet voices coming through the baby monitor. While N might be old enough to be on her own, Jemma assured them that they would feel better having one because of how young R is. Daisy rolled away from Daniel to see it was already 7 and both girls were awake.

“Daniel, the girls are awake.”

She watched as his eyes slowly opened and focused on the monitor she was holding.

“Looks like our first day of solo parenting begins now.” Daisy smiled as he kissed her forehead before rolling out of bed. “I’ll start breakfast if you want to go get them.”

“Pancakes?”

Daniel smiled, “whatever you want.”

Daisy got up and threw on a hoodie before padding down the hallway towards the girls’ room. She knocked on the door. “Good morning, can I come in?”

Daisy didn’t hear an objection so she opened the door and found both girls awake and laying on their beds trying to look like they hadn’t already got up. She knew today they needed to establish house expectations to hopefully help them feel more at ease.

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah!” R said standing up and running over to Daisy who picked her up. N nodded.

“Good and who would like some breakfast?” Now both girl’s faces lit up as they nodded. “Perfect because I’m starving and Daniel is making us all pancakes.”

They made their way into the hallway and Daisy noticed J’s door cracked open only for it to shut quickly once they were in the hallway. “J, if you’re awake you can come out and join us.”

The young boy opened the door and joined them with a sheepish look on his face.

“You don’t have to wait for permission to come out of your room J. You’re allowed to come out whenever you want okay?”

“Okay.”

They all crowded around the table for breakfast and the kids dove right into their pancakes. Of course R got syrup everywhere and J kept asking for more which Daniel happily obliged. Even N was livelier this morning and ate through almost half a carton of strawberries all on her own.

Daisy made eye contact with Daniel when the kids were almost done eating to say it was time to talk about ‘rules’ and their names.

“So kids, Daniel and I wanted to talk about some expectations since we know being here is much different from the lab, ok?”

J immediately looked defensive and N had a stroke of fear cross her face. Daisy could sympathize with her two older kids so much it hurt. She placed a hand on N’s shoulder and offered a gentle smile, “nothing bad, I promise.”

“We just want you to know that this is your house, and we want you to be safe and comfortable,” Daniel took over. “The most important thing is that you don’t leave the house without telling one of us first. But within the house, you can go wherever you want. If you're hungry, ask for food. If you want to play in your room, just let us know. J, you don’t need to wait for permission to come out of your room in the morning and all of you can come get Daisy and I no matter what time it is, okay? Even in the middle of the night.”

The older kids nodded while R just continued shoving pancakes in her mouth.

“You can always tell Daniel and I when you need help or want something. We just want you all to be safe and happy,” Daisy finished explaining. “Do you have any questions?”

“What about our powers?” J asked.

“Well,” Daisy paused briefly looking at Daniel before looking back at the kids, “that’s up to you for now.” They had discussed the topic at length but decided that there was no good answer and it would need to be evaluated as they go. “You two can either continue to keep your bracelets on or we can take them off but Daniel and I would prefer no powers in the house.”

“I want my bracelet,” N said quickly.

“Are you sure? You can think about more if you want,” Daniel added gently. 

N shook her head and Daisy noticed her shoulders tensing.

“N doesn’t like her powers. She hasn’t got good at them yet and that angered the mean men,” J said squeezing his sister’s hand.

“Alright sweetheart, you can keep it but if you ever want it off, you tell me.” Daisy couldn’t imagine what the girl had been through to fear her powers but, in this case, Daisy thanked the bracelets for pushing that conversation off until N had settled in a bit more.

Daisy then looked at J who was stroking his own bracelet, looking extremely contemplative.

“What are you thinking J?” Daniel asked. “Either option is fine with us.”

“I wish there was an option where I could control when I had the bracelet on or off.”

Daisy thought she knew what he meant but wanted to double check, “what do you mean J?”

The boy sighed, “I like having my powers because I feel safe. I can protect N and R. But I also like the bracelet because then I don’t have to always be focusing on my powers. It makes me feel less tired and less jumbled.”

Daisy related to the boy so much thinking back to when she first got her powers, wishing there was a way to turn them off for a little while so she could breathe.

“What if we could get Jemma’s husband to modify your bracelet so you can control when it is on or off?” Daisy offered knowing Fitz would be up for the job if they asked.

“I could control it?” J asked looking between them both. Daisy nodded and his face brightened up. “Yeah. I think I would like that.”

“Alright, I’ll ask Fitz today about it.” Daisy smiled seeing both J and N relax a little knowing their wishes regarding their powers were granted. Eventually they would need to discuss training so the kids could learn better control but that was a bridge to cross much later. “Alright, the last topic for the morning is about your names.”

“Daisy, May, Phil and I picked out two names for each of you last night that we like. You can either choose between the two or we can keep searching.” Daniel said pulling out the sheets where they wrote the names.

“What about R?” J asked.

“Well,” Daisy started with a smile looking at the youngest, “we thought she might like to be named after a flower, so what about Rose?”

“Fow-er! Me fow-er!” R cheered.

“Rose. I like it,” J said before looking at N who also smiled and nodded, adding “she can be a flower like you.”

Daisy smiled. One down, two to go.

“Alright,” Daniel slid the two sheets of paper over to the older kids. “For J, we picked out Jackson and Jayden. And for our sweet little N, we have Nina and Nora.”

Daisy watched as both kids said the names a few times and N traced the letters on the page.

“I think I like Jayden because it’s closer to J and JJ which they both call me sometimes.”

“Alright, and if you want to change it later, we can,” Daniel reassured him.

“What about you N? Do you like Nina or Nora?” Daisy asked.

“I don’t know how to choose.”

Daisy smiled knowing that N would probably have the hardest time choosing. “Do you want to know what they mean and why we chose them?” The little girl nodded and Daisy could tell making the decision was stressing her out so Daisy opened her arms and N quickly moved from her seat to Daisy’s lap.

“I chose Nina because it means ‘grace’ but it was also the name of a water goddess in a society from long ago and you are our little water princess. Daniel chose Nora because it means ‘honor’ or ‘light’ and you are a little light in our lives. Does that help?”

N kept tracing the names and thinking. Daniel began cleaning Rose up while they let the girl contemplate her options. “I really your water princess? You not afraid of me?”

Daisy’s heart felt like breaking, “I would never be afraid of you. And you are most definitely my little princess no matter what name you choose.”

“I like Nina.” She looked up at Daisy, “I want a special name like Rose and you chose Nina. I like that one.”

Daisy wasn’t ashamed to admit she shed a few tears as she wrapped the young girl in a hug. She glanced at Daniel who was holding a cleaned Rose, smirking at her and mouthing ‘mama’s girl’. Well, Daisy wasn’t going to object to having a special bond with her middle child.

“Alright, Nina can be your name and I’m proud of you for choosing.”

“Okay kids, who wants to go play in the backyard now?” Daniel asked and Rose lit up. “Me!”

Daisy laughed and sent the kids out with Daniel while she cleaned up the kitchen. She had a clear view of Daniel chasing Jayden and Rose around while Nina gravitated to the chalk they had for when Alya or Robin visit.

Fate was often throwing wrenches in Daisy’s plans. Sometimes they were good, such as Coulson finding her van or saving Daniel while in the 1950s. Others were devastating, like being controlled by Hive and Lincoln’s death. Finding three enhanced children in a Hydra facility definitely wasn’t the strangest thing to happen in Daisy’s life but it might be one of the best.

The path forward wouldn’t be easy but Daisy was excited for their new life with their three amazing kids – Jayden, Nina, and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and to everyone who has left sweet comments! They mean so much to me and I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who loves this idea. I hope you like their names (and to the person who's guesses came really close, I want to know how you read my brain) and I'd love to hear any other thoughts you have! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I hope you will come along with me onto Part 2 full of one-shots about life in the Dousy household! Stay safe and have a great week!

**Author's Note:**

> If all goes as planned, I will continue updating on Thursdays! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
